xBLack0ut Series: Teen Titans OC Episode 01
by XLR8TION
Summary: Stephen Dante is a regular boy in a secret hidden village. He finds out his adoptive father knows how to use a staff and he convinces him to teach him. Little did he know that he was Trigon's son


These fanfics are made with a background of Teen Titans the TV show and include an OC made up entirely by me. TY

Transcript

Episode 01: It's so Dark Out

It's nighttime in a forgotten forest by the name of "Calapella". The forest hides a small town that's home to 200 people. The town's name is Capela. A small boy is seen walking around the town. He is around 7 years old and 4 feet 5 inches tall. He is carrying a bag full of food and a pail of water.

Boy-"Mann, it's so dark out, well more than usually." He looks at the moon. Continues walking. "I'd like to go there someday".

Two shadows are lurking in a nearby alley.

First shadow-"Those food look good" he says licking his lips.

Second shadow-"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go".

Boy-*irritated* "Oh man, these are heavy. Why is uncle so mean?"

The boy is mumbling to himself when the 2 shadows come up behind him. The first shadow grabs the boy and the second grabs the food and water. The moment the men grab the food they break for it. Someone shows up in front of them. It's an old man probably in his late 60's.

Old man- "Poor men…, stealing from my child. How sad". He takes out a black staff.

Second shadow- *Chuckling* "Old man, you don't know who your messing with" The two shadows take out swords. The 2 men charge.

The old man beats them within 10 seconds.

Old Man- "At my age it's embarrassing for 2 men; like yourselves, to get beaten by me"

Boy-"UNCLE? When did you learn how to fight? You always limp when I see you, but now you move like you're young again!"

Old man- *-_-* "Is that how you introduce your relative? Well? Is it Stephen?"

Stephen- Uh… no, sorry, but I wanna learn how to fight like that. I mean, you moved so quick…like, like, like….."

Old Man-*cuts him off* "You wouldn't have the attention span. At your age no one will. You're just lucky I came to look after you or else who knows what would happen. Come, let's go. I'll tie up these two and bring them to the police.

Stephen- *serious* "Please Arames, I really want to learn how to use a staff like you."

Arames- *notices he's serious* "Fine, but it won't be easy" he says as he ties up the 2 men.

Stephen- *runs up to Arames* " THANKS YOUS. I..i..I mean Thank You Uncle"

*4 years later*

Stephen is shown practicing with Arames. The practice is done after about 1 hour.

Arames- "Stephen. You're the fastest person I've ever trained and you've become the strongest.

Stephen- "I'd told you I would practice hard" he says grinning.

Arames- *smiling* "Of course, but that's beside the point. I want to give you something".

Stephen- " Like what?"

Arames- "A book"

Stephen- *-_-* " a book…, that's it?"

Arames- "It's a book that teaches powerful moves, but these are kept secretly and there are only 3 in the world. There is a certain section I want to teach you…"

He gets cut off by a man barging into home.

Man- " SIR I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THIS. I..I..

Arames- " Speak"

Man- "TRIGON. IT'S TRIGON. HE'S HERE AND HE'S DEMANDING HIS SON, BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHO.

Arames- "WHAT?!" *looks at Stephen.

Man- "Everyone told me to rush to you since you're the most powerful in the village."

Trigon speaks so loud the village hears his words.

Trigon- "STEPHEN, BRING ME STEPHEN.

The man stares at Stephen and walks towards him.

Man- "You're the one he wants……..You're the problem here. Ever since you showed up in this village.

Stephen- *backs off* " I don't even know how I got…"

He gets cutoff by Arames who stands in front of Stephen protectively. Arames grabs Stephen and runs. Overhead they hear Trigon.

Trigon-" IF STEPHEN DOES NOT SHOW UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL DESTORY THIS VILLIAGE AND EVERYONE IN IT.

Arames hides Stephen in the very back of a huge cave . He builds a fire and starts to leave.

Stephen- "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAV…."

Arames- "BE QUIET!!!! NOW, or do you want to die. I'll will fight Trigon and try to stop him from destroying the village and to stop him from finding you.

Stephen- "but…"

Arames runs out of the cave. Stephen sits there hugging his legs nervously.

Stephen- *whispering to himself* "he'll be back….he'll be back……he'll be back" and so on.

In front of the town is the demon Trigon.

Trigon- "This is your finally warning. If Stephen does not show I will destroy you all."

Arames jumps in and attacks Trigon with his legendary black staff. He keeps attacking. As he attacks a black dragon is seen faintly around his staff. After a while Trigon captures and kills him.

Trigon- *weakly* "This cannot be. He hurt me. He actually managed to hurt me." After he catches his breath "I will leave this village for now, but I will be back."

He looks at Arames staff.

Trigon- "What a mysterious weapon….."

He tries to pick it up, but it doesn't even budge. He soon gives up.

*3 days later*

Stephen exits the cave. He walks through the empty and half destroyed village.

Stephen- *wondering* " What happened here? Did they cause this much damage?"

Stephen sees Arames's staff and runs for it. He kneels down and tries to hold the staff. No results. Then suddenly he hears a faint voice. He recognizes it to be Arames voice

Arames's voice- "believe…believe…believe…"

Stephen-"What?! Uncle I….what….w-how..?"

Stephen stops talking, looks at the staff and picks it up. It becomes as light as a feather.

Stephen- " So the key to the staff is to believe in yourself. Hmph….I can do that' *smiling* "Alrite uncle, I'm gonna be stronger than you someday….I should probably name the staff. Hmm… How bout…Deception!"


End file.
